1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a convertible vehicle having at least two rigid roof parts which can be nested and stowed in the rear vehicle area for opening the roof (putting down the top).
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 1 96 42 152 A1 describes a motor vehicle with three rigid roof parts which can be arranged in a space-saving way within a roof compartment. For this purpose, during a first movement phase the entire roof comprising sequentially aligned roof parts is pivoted downwardly so that the rear roof end member projects far into the carbody and there is the risk of it colliding with carbody parts. In order to prevent this, the rear window can be pivoted separately for which purpose separate drive members are provided. Accordingly, in a first step the rear window can be placed into the roof compartment before the roof in its entirety is pivoted downwardly. When the rear window extends to the rear roof end member, only the areas of the rear roof part positioned laterally adjacent to the window pane project far downwardly upon pivoting and can be received, for example, in pockets arranged adjacent to the wheel wells so that the risk of collision with carbody parts is reduced. However, this requires an additional expenditure. Moreover, the pivoting action of the entire roof during the pivoting process causes temporarily a significant increase of the vehicle height which, in particular, in a garage, can result in the roof hitting the ceiling of the garage. Also, the separately placed rear window takes up additional space in the vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to optimize a convertible vehicle of the aforementioned kind with respect to the roof geometry and the stowing geometry.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the rear roof part comprising the rear window is located in the stowed position of the roof above the at least one additional roof part in a substantially horizontal position, wherein the surface of the rear window facing the exterior in the closed state of the roof faces upwardly.
With this configuration according to the invention, a separate drive for the rear window is eliminated. The rear window can be fixedly embedded within the rear roof part so that additional component groups are no longer needed and the control of the stowing action and of the closing action of the roof is simplified. The space required for the folded or stowed roof is minimized.
When, as is particularly advantageous, in a first movement phase for opening the roof during pivoting of the roof into the open position the roof parts are simultaneously nested in one another, the size or height of the vehicle remains minimal even during the opening action of the roof. No position results in which the entire roof would be pivoted upwardly with its leading end. Accordingly, opening of the roof and closing of the roof can be performed generally while the vehicle is located in a garage.
It is particularly advantageous, when, in the case of the roof being in the stowed position while a passageway for luggage is to be opened, the stowed roof can be moved upwardly; in this way, large pieces of luggage can also be placed into the trunk and can be stored underneath the stowed roof even after the stowed roof is returned into the initial stowed position. As a result of the slight lifting of the stowed roof, the passageway to the trunk space is however enlarged. In particular, a very large access opening results when the leading end of the stowed or folded roof can be moved upwardly and, at the same time, forwardly in the travel direction. It is then possible, for example, to store hard shell suitcases or similarly bulky luggage pieces whose vertical extension substantially completely fills the space underneath the stowed roof.